


Just Another Day (In This New Life)

by breadthief (trufield)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, M/M, smooches, tender lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief
Summary: Valjean and Javert about to get down to business...





	Just Another Day (In This New Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to draw porn so this was my warm up before the actual porn  
> alas, I cannot post this to tumblr so nsfw art will end up here  
> sfw art can be found [here](https://enbyartblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
